Episode 203: Upper Montana
"Upper Montana" was originally released on June 2, 2014. Description Six nipples, two bodies, one bed. Aw, don't fret none about it, buddy. That's just the algebra of love. Carry the three. Solve for sex. Suggested Talking Points Nonnee Kisses, One Mo' Again, Elevator Fetish, Booth Sides, Tuba Lessons, Shitty Slickers, YHTN Outline 04:52 - I recently had to kill some time waiting for a friend to get home and I decided to get some Taco Bell. I relaxed in my car in the parking lot and listened to some MBMBaM, eating tacos while I waited for my friend to get home. Once I was done with my tacos, I was still hungry. Would it be weird for me to go back in and get some more drive-thru tacos, knowing that the girl in the window just saw me there like ten minutes ago? -- Fretful Fourth Meal 10:01 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Nick, who asks: How come my uncle thinks my hobby is stupid and weird? I am an elevator enthusiast and I film myself going up and down in an elevator and upload it to youtube. I love riding high rise elevators in office buildings and I get a lot of money in my hobby. My uncle thinks that my hobby is stupid and weird and is a waste of money. He thinks that paying for gas and parking is a waste of money. Most of the time I only have to pay $5.00 for parking at an garage in downtown of any city I go to. How come my uncle thinks that my hobby is weird and stupid and is a waste of money ?? 16:05 - I have entered a phase of my life where I'm dating a lot. When I take a lady out to a nice restaurant, where do I sit? Do I sit next to her (for hand holding) or do I sit across from her (to look her in the eye and have her eat my food? -- Which Side In Wichita 24:45 - Y - Sent in by Anna Schlumbom, from Yahoo Answers user Davis B, who asks: What are the top 5 best tuba brands? I have no idea what the best tuba brands are except I know yamaha is probably good. If miraphone isn't in your top 5, what do you think of it? 32:24 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Wednesday Wolf. Personal message from Feliza During. Advertisement for the Goosedown. 41:25 - So, I have been in my school's theater program for two years now, and I've yet to 'click' with my drama teacher. He's the kind of guy who picks favorites from his students and I am not one of them. His favorite students are always the ones he recommends to people and gives the best roles in auditions. I'm not a bad actor, but he never really notices me or acknowledges that I'm just as good as them. Do you have any advice for me about how to make him notice me or how to make him like me more? -- Unnoticed Actress 48:28 - Y - Sent in by Jackie, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is there a way to incorporate a third nipple into sex? I have a third, superfluous nipple below my left breast. Although sensation is diminished compared to my other nipples, I still have enough sensation to enjoy it being touched by a woman during sex. However, during sexual encounters, most of the girls I've known have been turned off or even slightly frightened by it. Is it really that bizarre to want stimulation in this third, extra erogenous zone? Should I feel guilty, and regard this as a birth defect and not a blessing? 54:29 - Housekeeping 56:38 - FY - Sent in by Erin, from Yahoo Answers user Chief Keith, who asks: Who is the youngest person living right now? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport